kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weather Report on Mount Snow (Kart Fiction)
Yes, I still write too much. Help. Actually, pretty dang soon I'm going to hit the record for making the most Kart Fictions in Kart Kingdom, rip. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Insert really cool intro K: HI GUYS THIS IS YOUR REPORTER K HERE FOR KART KINGDOM Gawain: I thought I was the reporter K: NOT IN THIS STORY Gawain: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL K: YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS BREAKS IT Gawain: I DON'T CARE K: LIES YOU DO CARE Gawain: NOT IN THIS KART FICTION SO LIES K: YOU JUST BROKE IT Gawain: I DON'T CARE ABOUT NOT CARING ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL K: HEY LOOK A MIND CONTROL RAY Gawain: WAIT WHAT OH MY GOD RUN Gus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THIS AD ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Greg: HI NEED A NEW CAR HEAD ON OVER TO GREG'S CAR DEALERSHIP GAWAIN HAS BEEN USING THIS JOKE FOR YEARS PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME StarsTaco: Yeah I'll help Greg: OMG REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH- StarsTaco: HERE'S HELP *StarsTaco gives Greg a sign that says "HELP" on it* Greg: WHAT THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP M-...actually..I kind of like it..thanks... *Greg walks around holding the sign* Greg: HELP ME PLE-''' OK BACK TO THE STORY NOW Greg: WHAT NO PLEASE HELP ME NO DON'T SKIP AHEAD NO PLEASE DON- ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ K: Ok anyways, K: Today, I'll be doing then weather report on Mount Snow. Djgirl: Ok then K: NO PRETEND TO BE HYPED Djgirl: Wha- *K grabs a mind control ray* K: Do it RIGHT NOW Djgirl: OH WOW SO COOL EPIC WOW THIS IS GREAT WOW COOL AMAZING K: Good *Everyone stares at K* K: Today in Mount Snow, its cold. *Silence* K: ... AS I WAS SAYING, TODAY IN MOUNT SNOW, ITS COLD Lehcar (From 10 feet away): WOW WHO COULD HAVE POSSIBLY GUESSED ITS COLD ITS LITERALLY 20 DEGREES OUT 10Dawson10: I KNOW RIGHT XxIcestormxX: YEAH ITS SNOWING I WONDER IF ITS COLD Gawain: I WONDER WHAT THE WHITE STUFF DOES THAT IS FALLING FROM THE SKY Lehcar: I KNOW RIGHT GamerGurl345: YEAH WHO COULD HAVE GUESSED ReporterLizz: OH MY GOD MY MIND IS BLOWN FROM THESE STRANGE WHITE FLAKES FALLING FROM THE SKY WOAHAHAHAHHAHHFRJEIRHGBHJH aquaest578: YEAH SAME Gawain: I DON'T EVEN HAVE A MIND ANYMORE UDHEJUFHGBEHJRH K: DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY REPORTING Lehcar: THEN REPORT ACTUAL NEWS ReporterLizz: YEAH NOBODY CARES ABOUT SNOW FALLING FROM A FREAKING MOUNTAIN THAT IS COLD K: Anyways, have you seen how big the pine cones are? They are really big, Gawain will show you right now *Gus in in a pinecone tree* Gawain: What why do I have to show yo- *Gus makes 900 pinecones fall onto Gawain* Gawain: AAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Gets buried in pinecones* K: SEE HOW BIG THEY ARE!? THEY JUST BURIED GAWAIN Gus: YEAH HE IS NOW BURIED IN 900 PINECONES BananaSavage: Did you actually have to bury Gawain in pinecones though K: YES BananaSavage: Oh really K: UH...YEAH I HAD TO BananaSavage: Hey, whats that behind you? It looks like a spider *Five is in another tree above K* K: OH MY GOD A SPIDER?!?!?!? NO NO NO NO- *900 pinecones fall onto K* K: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Gets buried in pinecones* *Gawain jumps out of the pinecones* Gawain: GOOD SHE IS IN THERE NOW *The cameraman stares at Gawain* Cameraman: Uh Gawain: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT Cameraman: UH-Nothing Gawain: DO YOU WANT TO BE BURIED IN PINECONES Cameraman: WAIT NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO- *Gawain throws 900 pinecones at the Cameraman* Cameraman: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-' '''WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ K: Ok guys, we will now talk to Princess Wonderful about what she thinks about Mount Snow Princess Wonderful: Its very wonderful, JUST LIKE MY NAME K: ... Princess Wonderful: Hey I have "wonderful" in my name so I am cool unlike you K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not K: Yes I am cool Princess Wonderful: No your not ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ This went on for some time until ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ K: Yes I am Princess Wonderful: NO YOUR NO- *900 pinecones fall onto Princess Wonderful* Princess Wonderful: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Princess Wonderful gets buried* K: 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-' *900 pinecones fall onto K* K: OH NO AAAAAAAAA- *K gets buried* *K throws them off her* K: WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE PINECONES Gawain: Is this even a news report anymore K: Who knows Gawain: BREAKING NEWS: This isn't news anymore K: Pretty much ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks for reading. And as always, ---Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8